


Impacto

by NaghiTan



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dolía el hecho de engañar a Rougue, sabía que ella nunca se lo perdonaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impacto

**Título:** Impacto

 **Reto:** #14

 **Nombre del autor** : Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** X-Men

 **Pairing/Personaje:** Gambito

 **Advertencias:** No soy muy asidua a leer el comic de X-Men, más tengo las versiones Ómnibus para darme referencia... pero esto es hecho sin tomar en cuenta los distintos Universos, solo es angst.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **X-Men** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Stan Lee** y **Marvel** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Le dolía el hecho de engañar a Rougue, sabía que ella nunca se lo perdonaría.

 **Número de palabras:** 277

 **Grupo:** Fandom Insano

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

Tras de él solo había desolación, ruina y una enorme tristeza. No dio marcha atrás, él tenía que hacerlo porque era su deber, junto con Mistic, se sumergió en la oscuridad.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Un año había pasado, y justamente en esas fechas fue cuando él traicionó a sus compañeros mutantes, dejando a su vez, la larga relación que tenía con Rougue.

No podía entender por qué había elegido irse con la madre de su ex novia, porque era bien sabido que él había amado a Rougue como a ninguna otra mujer con la cual había salido antes que ella, ni él mismo comprendía el motivo de su traición.

Gambito estaba ahora en el bando de Magneto, sumergido en el sexo y alcohol, desesperanza era como llamaba a ese estado de autoflagelación, viviendo solo de recuerdos vagos, sombras arcaicas y culpa inmensa.

Escuchó pasos dirigiéndose hacia él, supo quién era con tan solo escucharlos.

—Vete de aquí, Mistic—gruñó, arrojando la botella del más barato Vodka—, no tengo ganas de ver tu rostro.

—Oh, pero sé que rostro quieres ver—la voz de Mistic cambió a una a la que anhelaba.

Maldita mujer, pensó mientras dejaba que lo que era la copia de Rougue se subiera en su regazo.

—Magneto, nos ha dado una misión—dijo dándole un beso—, tenemos que dar otro golpe a la Mansión del Doctor Xavier. Quizás puedas ver a tu adorada Rougue—lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

Muy dentro —mientras dejaba que Mistic bajara su bragueta y sacara su miembro erecto— sabía que Rougue jamás lo perdonaría. Sabía que de ella no merecía ni las sobras.


End file.
